


Full

by soixante



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, Birthing, Consentacles, Enthusiastic Consentacles, M/M, Oviposition, Stuffing, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soixante/pseuds/soixante
Summary: "I'm ready," Sid breathed out. Behind him, Geno gave a soft chuckle, and then leaned down to nuzzle at his neck. "You think you ready."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone at the kink meme for encouraging this story, and sorry for the long hiatus between parts! I cannot _believe_ how long this iddy self-indulgence turned out.
> 
> This is a pretty kinky fic and just about all the info is in the tags; the one extra content warning I want to give is for a short birthing scene at the end, just because that's not in every oviposition fic. It's not a very graphic or extreme scene, but heads-up just in case that's a squick for you.

"I'm ready," Sid breathed out. 

Behind him, Geno gave a soft chuckle, and then leaned down to nuzzle at his neck. "You think you ready."

"I am," Sid repeated, insistent. "Come on."

Geno reached up and pressed his hand to Sid's middle, spreading his fingers wide. He rubbed a soft circle there, kissing Sid's neck again. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Sid sighed. He adjusted his weight on his hands, arching his back and shifting his hips. "I've been thinking about this too long. I just want you to do it."

He heard Geno swallow and then take in a deep breath, before reaching up to take hold of his hips, and his heart started pounding. Ever since he'd gotten this out of Geno two weeks ago, Sid had barely thought about anything else. Running it over in his mind, how it was going to be, how it would feel. It had taken almost the full two weeks to convince Geno he was in it for real, committed, but now there was last moment of doubt and fear Sid had to conquer himself. He could do this.

" _Geno_ ," Sid said.

"OK," Geno said softly. 

He took in another deep breath and his body -- changed somehow. Sid had asked him about this before, over and over, and Geno could never fully explain it. "Look like you, most time. But different. Don't know how. Body do what I need."

Sid dropped his head so his forehead rested on the pillow, breathing faster. Geno felt bigger inside him now; a lot bigger. They'd been stretching him for this, using fingers and toys, but Sid still wasn't totally prepared for the size of it, rigid and thick. He held his breath, eyes clenched shut, and then let out a quiet moan, under his breath, almost a whimper.

"I'm tell you before," Geno said. "If too much -- "

Sid shook his head.

Geno took another one of those deep breaths. "This just beginning. When I'm start, can't stop. Sid -- say now, too much?"

"No," Sid said, low and deliberate. "You are not too much for me, Geno."

He tried to put everything he could in it, to reassure Geno for the hundredth time that he wanted him, even if Geno wasn't exactly who he'd thought he was. That Sid could do this, that he wanted to be important to Geno. That him being here meant so much more than he could say. He just hoped Geno understood.

Sid arched his back again, moving his hips against Geno, rocking on him, huge and hard. He winced as he did it but his body was already starting to loosen up, to accept what was happening, with the slick that was leaking from Geno, and he felt Geno's hips jerk back against him just a little, almost involuntarily.

Geno muttered something in his own language, like Russian but different, and he dug his fingers into Sid's hips, hard and possessive. Then he pushed in deeper.

"OK, here go," Geno said, his voice tight and breathless. "Ready?"

Sid nodded against the pillow, his eyes still shut.

And there it was, suddenly. Something bigger than what was already inside of him, making Geno grunt as it moved down. Sid dropped to his elbows, shoving his arms under the pillow so he could grip it, and widened his knees, breathing hard as he tried to adjust. The thing was moving deeper inside him, with rippling little shoves, and he gasped at the strange intrusion, startling and wrong.

"Don't fight," Geno groaned, and loosened his grip, one hand moving up to sweep over Sid's bare back in soothing circles. "There -- you take. Take."

Sid did. He breathed until he was dizzy with it, and relaxed his body as much as he could, letting Geno push and push and push. He felt the weight in his lower belly now, the burning stretch easing up, and Geno made one last push before stopping. He was breathing almost as hard as Sid, and his hand was sweaty on Sid's hip.

"OK," Geno panted. "One egg."

There were more. Sid stopped counting after three, focusing instead on the growing heaviness in his stomach, the aching stretch that kept intensifying as he got fuller. Geno slid his hand down, caressing Sid's swelling belly while he pushed his eggs in deep, and Sid could hear the pleasure in his voice.

"Yeah, good," Geno said, almost a purr. "Get so full, Sid. Feel?"

"Yeah," Sid gasped into the pillow. Geno had just released another egg and it felt bigger than the others, harder to take into his body. 

" _Feel_ ," Geno insisted, fumbling forward for Sid's hand. The movement pushed the egg in faster than before and Sid let out a sharp moan, but then it was deep in his belly and the pain was different, just more of the same dull stretch. He shifted his weight to one hand and let Geno pull up the other, pressing it to his stomach.

"Shit," Sid said softly. He'd wanted this, anticipated it even, but he hadn't known how it would feel, touching the physical evidence of what was inside him. He knew his body so well, was used to being careful of it, and to have it stretched and distorted like this was strange and new. 

Geno laughed, breathless again. "You like?"

Sid rubbed his belly. It wasn't exactly huge yet, just bloated like after Thanksgiving dinner or something, but it was so _solid_ , and he knew what was in there. Whose they were. "Yeah," he said, his voice rough. "I do. I told you I would. They're yours. I -- I want more."

There were more. Sid started to lose the plot, a little, lying with his head in the pillow and his ass in the air, letting Geno fill him up. His belly felt heavier and heavier, and he kept reaching up to touch it, running his hand over the growing swell. Geno touched it too, sometimes licking his hand first so it was coated in the same slick that helped Sid's body stretch inside. Sid liked that, his fully belly resting in Geno's hand, cupping the eggs that were held safe.

"Think this last one," Geno said, finally, his voice catching as he strained to release it. "Yeah, feel like last."

Sid clenched his jaw as it slid in, but he was slippery and stretched now, and that part was over quickly. Then the egg was joining the others in his stomach, pushing them in deeper, and Sid let out a long sigh. He was suddenly aware that his whole body was drenched in sweat, with tears he didn't even remember shedding drying on his cheeks, and that everything ached like he'd done the hardest workout of his life.

"OK," he said, trying to straighten up, but Geno put a hand on his back, holding him still.

"Wait," Geno said. "Need finish."

"Oh," Sid said. "Uh, really?"

"Yeah, eggs need," Geno said. "Make -- plug. Keep inside."

"Oh, right," Sid said, trying to remember. There had been a lot of explanations, and a lot he didn't understand, sometimes because Geno didn't really seem to understand either, or couldn't explain in English. He'd like to talk to someone who knew more, someday.

"Can be small," Geno said, and then Sid could feel the pressure inside him easing a little, becoming Geno's familiar body. He had to choke back a laugh, though; before tonight, "small" was definitely not a word he would've used to describe Geno's dick.

"I'm be fast," Geno promised, breathless, hips snapping against Sid's ass. The movements jostled his sore, heavy body and he grimaced, but Geno was true to his word and let out a shout a few thrusts later. He stopped, holding Sid's hips tight again, and Sid felt the hot come rushing inside him, way more than he'd ever felt before. 

Then he was drifting, suddenly hit with a wall of sleepiness like he'd taken something. The world swung around him, and Geno barely pulled out in time to catch hold of Sid as he tipped sideways. Geno's big hands were gentle on him, easing him over and down.

"Sleep now," Geno said, and sounded far away. He settled down behind Sid, curling up and tucking his knees alongside Sid's, one arm draped carefully around Sid's chest, high. He kissed Sid's neck, under his jaw. "Need rest."

"Yeah," Sid muttered. His body still felt so strange and aching, but Geno was warm against him, and he couldn't keep his eyes open. He managed to put his hand over Geno's, fingers lacing together, and then he was asleep.

*****

It was morning when he woke up again. Geno was snoring hard next to him like usual, flung over on his back on the opposite side of the bed. Sid came awake slowly, feeling the differences in his body, the memories trickling in. They were in Russia, and it'd finally happened, the thing he and Geno had been talking about for weeks. The implantation.

His hand crept over his bare stomach, hesitant. It felt bigger than before, like it had grown in the night. Sid nerved himself, clenching his jaw, and then rolled over onto his back.

 _Fuck_.

Last night had been a lot, but not much more than eating a really huge dinner. He'd done that before, after a hard workout, and liked the way he felt after, bloated and full. This was different. This was real. Sid gaped at his swollen stomach, the curving rise of it, and then reached out to touch it again with delicate fingertips. It was solid under his hand, tender but unyielding, and Sid felt a heavy throb between his legs, blood pulsing.

"Oh my god," he muttered.

He hadn't spoken loudly, but Geno gave a snort next to him, coming awake. Sid darted a glance over at him and met his eyes as they opened.

"Geno," he said, quiet and serious. 

Geno blinked once, fuzzy, and then shifted his gaze to Sid's middle. A slow grin crept over his face.

"Oh," he said, and gave a low, sleepy chuckle. He reached over and rested his hand on Sid's stomach, warm and heavy. "Belly _pop_ last night."

"Yeah," Sid said, with a disbelieving huff. "I'll say."

Geno rolled over closer, pressing a wet kiss to Sid's temple. He stroked Sid's stomach, caressing the rounded curve. "Go look at mirror?"

Sid groaned but managed to roll himself out of bed, padding across the room to the full-length mirror on the wall. He had to go slowly, adjusting to the new shape of his body, the way his center of gravity had changed. Everything felt off-balance.

And then he was looking at himself in the mirror, his mouth falling open. There it was, his bulging belly, looking like he'd swallowed a volleyball. He brought a hand up, still staring at himself, and rubbed slowly over the taut skin. 

"Whoa," Sid said, softly.

There was a rustling noise from the bed, and then Geno came to stand behind him, chin resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Sid carefully, one above his stomach and the other below, cradling it between them. Sid met his eyes in the mirror, knowing how stunned he still looked. Geno looked -- happy. Content. Possessive.

"You like?" Geno rumbled in his ear.

"Yeah," Sid sighed, and leaned back against Geno's chest. "It's -- more than I thought. Kinda hard to breathe?"

Geno laughed. "You _big_. Maybe most big I'm see. Sidney Crosby, always best." He slid his hand gently over Sid's stomach. "Get twenty eggs inside, most I'm do. Measure, maybe?"

"OK," Sid breathed. He didn't like thinking about Geno doing this before, with other people, which was why he'd fought so hard for Geno to bring him here instead. He did like thinking about it as a competition. It would help the next two days go by quicker. "Is there a measuring tape around here somewhere?"

Geno laughed again, stepping away. "Yeah, always have tape here."

He went to look in the desk, and Sid looked around the room, taking in more than he had last night, when they'd arrived late. It was a large and comfortable room, sun pouring in through linen blinds to fall across the big bed. There was a couch and large television on the other side of the room, and a table but no kitchen. Geno said his people would bring them anything they needed, and they wouldn't need to leave the room until -- after.

Sid's stomach rumbled, thinking of food, and he looked down in surprise. It was a bigger gurgle than he was used to, and it felt like it echoed all through his midsection. Geno was coming back with the measuring tape in hand, and Sid turned to him with a frown.

"I'm starving," he said. "I don't know how I can feel so freaking empty, but..."

Geno smiled, pulling out the tape and stretching it around Sid's middle. "Eggs grow at night. Now, need food. Can call, get breakfast."

"Good," Sid said. "So, am I gonna need to eat a lot, or...?"

Geno looked up. "Sid, I'm tell you, just eat for two days. You dream vacation."

Sid grinned, reluctantly. "How big?"

"Big," Geno said, snapping the tape back up. "Not most big yet, maybe soon. I'm call kitchen?"

Sid made his way over to his suitcase as Geno got on the phone, speaking that strange language he'd heard a couple times, like Russian but more sibilant and hissing. It cracked him up, thinking that Geno knew off the top of his head who'd been "most big," but it made sense, too. There were a lot of Canadian records Sid had memorized.

He'd brought mostly large, loose things, like Geno had suggested. He chose one of the smaller shirts and a pair of loose shorts, skipping underwear. He could already tell it wouldn't fit well.

"Hey, I'm gonna shower, OK?" he told Geno, and stepped into the bathroom.

He still felt sticky and sore, and the hot water was heaven on his body. He also wasn't ready to see anybody yet, especially strangers, and he hoped breakfast would be there by the time he got out. He knew Geno's people looked just like him, human most of the time, even the ones who lived year-round at the breeding compound, but the whole thing was still a lot to handle.

And besides, Sid couldn't wait to get his hands all over his body. Now that he was adjusting to the reality of having Geno's eggs inside him, that throbbing awareness from earlier was definitely turning him on. It was a lot like the first few times he'd had sex with Geno, having to relax to take him in, feeling so stretched and sensitive around him.

He was stretched now, that was for sure. Sid stood under the shower spray and let the water run down over his body, leaning his forehead against the wall. He raised his hands and ran them over his body too, feeling his heavy belly. If he pressed, he realized he could just make out the outline of the eggs. Twenty, Geno had said, and Sid shuddered. He wondered how big they were now. How big they were going to get.

It was too much to think about. Sid reached down and took hold of his hard and aching cock, stroking with a loose grip. He was so turned on, he couldn't take much sensation; just a few gentle slides, squeezing the head in his fist. He rested his other hand under the curve of his stomach, cupping it, and that was enough to put him over the edge. Sid came, gasping as quietly as he could, pressing his hand to his swollen belly.

He didn't think he'd been in the shower very long, but Geno still gave him a sidelong, knowing glance when he came out, pulling covered plates off a dining cart. The shirt Sid had picked was even smaller than he'd realized, and it was tight around his middle, riding up a little. He hiked up his shorts as he sat down at the table, though they had to sit below his stomach, and Geno was still looking at him.

"Good shower?" Geno asked.

"Yeah," Sid said, shaking his head. "Wow. This is a lot of food."

"Most for you," Geno said with a smile.

"Oh," Sid said. "Uh, I'll see how much I want?"

He wanted most of it. First a huge omelette full of sausages and tomatoes, then a loaf of bread and cheese. Geno kept lifting the covers off plates, and Sid kept eating; a big bowl of porridge and jam, a stack of blini, little fried pancakes full of cream cheese. Geno ate his own eggs and sausage meanwhile, his eyes full of amusement as Sid put away the contents of the cart. Geno pushed over a second stack of pancakes and Sid hesitated, then tucked into those too.

"Everything tastes so good," Sid said, through a mouthful of food. 

"Yeah, food good here," Geno said. "But also, not eat just for Sid, yeah?"

"Yeah," Sid admitted, and took another bite.

It was incredible, how hungry he was. Sid was used to shoveling in thousands of calories when necessary, but he'd never eaten like this before, just putting away everything in sight. Maybe when he was a teenager, but even then, he couldn't remember going through a third stack of pancakes and a second loaf of bread.

Finally Sid sat back with a long sigh. Geno was drinking tea, still watching him. Sid felt a little self-conscious as he rested a hand on his gurgling stomach, and even more so when Geno broke out into a wide grin.

"What?"

"You bigger," Geno said, pointing. "Shirt not fit."

Sid slid his hand down, chagrined to feel bare skin under his palm, warm and taut. His stomach gurgled again, and this time he felt it bulge against his hand, swelling out more.

He shot a startled glance at Geno, who nodded at him. "Eat, eggs get big. Maybe you lie down, watch TV?" 

Geno got up and reached out a hand to him. Sid was a little embarrassed to realize how much he needed the help, and at the ungainly way he got up, his big belly moving first. Geno helped him over to the couch and put on the TV, and Sid arranged himself as best as he could, slid way down with his head on the back of the couch and his stomach resting between his spread legs. Geno made a sympathetic noise at him.

"I'm shower now," Geno said, and leaned in to kiss Sid's temple. He brushed his hand over Sid's tender stomach, gently. "You rest."

Sid took as deep a breath as he could, and let it out slowly. He could feel his belly getting bigger, like he was being filled up even more, and he rubbed it with both hands, trying to ease the stretch. It seemed more solid now, with the huge amount of food he'd just eaten, and he imagined the eggs taking all that in, growing quickly. It ached but it felt good at the same time, with that throbbing, sensitive feeling from before. Sid could tell he was getting hard again, straining in his shorts, but he concentrated on breathing slowly, adjusting to the rumbling in his swelling belly, stroking it over and over.

Finally it eased, and Sid let out a long sigh, closing his eyes. There was some movie on TV in English, but a sweet, floating exhaustion was going through him, like the euphoria after a game. He hadn't realized this whole thing would be such a physical strain, and he felt oddly proud of himself for a moment, taking on a new challenge.

Geno had told him that his kind usually bred from the same group of humans, people whose families had been doing this for generations. It was one of Geno's biggest objections, that Sid didn't have the training or background for breeding. Sid had insisted he'd figure it out.

Well, it seemed like he was a quick learner after all, and what was more, he _liked_ it. Sid felt blissed out; being so full like this, knowing he was helping Geno. Carrying Geno's children, even though the way Geno described it wasn't anything like the families Sid knew. Geno's kind didn't raise their own children, but it seemed like siring lots of large clutches was something to be proud of. He wanted to do this well, for Geno.

The noise of the shower shut off, waking Sid from his half-doze. He opened his eyes, bleary, when he heard Geno's tread beside him, and looked up to see him with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Wow," Geno said. "You eat a lot."

"Yeah?" Sid yawned. "I did, huh."

"Eggs eat a lot too," Geno said, crouching down next to him. "Really big now, Sid. I'm feel?"

"Go for it," Sid said, gesturing. 

He felt the calluses of Geno's warm, broad palm on his stomach, rubbing in circles. It felt good, like his body was yearning into Geno's touch. He always felt that way with Geno to some degree, but it was special now, like he was even more drawn to him. Geno smelled good too, even just out of the shower. Dimly, Sid knew this was part of the breeding process, his body reacting to the hormones Geno had surrounded him with, but he liked it. He was Geno's now, more than ever.

Right now, Geno was making soft sounds, touching Sid's rounded belly. He pressed in a few places and Sid thought he was probably feeling the outline of the eggs. "Everything OK?" Sid asked.

Geno looked at him, eyes wide and shining. "Yeah," he said, his voice low and rough. "I'm tell you, you get _big_. Maybe most big, when we done."

Sid smiled. "Measure again?"

He reached out his hands, and Geno got to his feet and helped pull him up. Sid went across the room again, thinking he was probably walking even worse than before. Breakfast definitely made a difference. When he got to the mirror, he couldn't help laughing, seeing the change from earlier in the morning.

Geno laughed too, when he saw it. "Hmm," he said, reaching around to tug at the hem of Sid's shirt, now gaping well above the waistline of his shorts. "Shirt too small. You bring big ones?"

"Yeah," Sid said. "I'll keep this one for a while, though. I kinda -- like the way it looks?"

He rubbed his swollen belly as he said it, looking down and feeling the heat in his face. It seemed to weird to be embarrassed about liking all this, when he'd spent weeks convincing Geno to let him do it, but really, they'd both been talking about it like a chore he was helping Geno out with. _My duty_ , was what Geno kept calling it, especially when he was insisting that he hadn't felt anything for his previous breed-partners but gratitude. Sid believed that, but he was also beginning to think it wasn't what Geno really wanted. He didn't know much about Geno's kind, but he'd gotten Geno to admit that some of them did have real relationships with their human partners, beyond just the breeding. 

Sid thought about doing this again, every three years, being filled up with Geno's eggs and helping him sire bigger clutches every year, and his face burned even hotter.

"Sid," Geno said, and his voice was low and rough like before, full of emotion. He was still standing with his arms around Sid, and Sid made an effort and looked up to meet his eyes in the mirror. "You -- OK? Not sorry?"

"No," Sid said, shaking his head. "I'm not sorry. I mean, everything's going to go back to normal, right? I can still play hockey this fall?"

Geno laughed. "Yeah. Still play hockey. But I'm not talk about that."

"Yeah," Sid said softly. "I know. I -- it's hard to talk about. But I'm happy, Geno. This is good." He leaned more of his weight against Geno's chest, tipping his head back. He reached for one of Geno's hands on his hip and pulled it up, so it was resting under his belly, supporting its bulk. "You gonna measure me?"

He stood there watching as Geno measured again, pulling the tape around the widest part of his belly. When Geno finished Sid turned to the side, taking in the full size of himself. He looked six or seven months pregnant now, he thought, stroking his hands over the rounded bulge, and then shook his head at the weirdness of it. 

Geno was writing down the measurements on a piece of paper now, and Sid went over to him. "How we doing?"

"Good," Geno said. He turned, grinning. "In top five now, for first time."

"Oh, we're going for a _first time_ record," Sid said, putting on a mock frown. "Shit, I was hoping for a real record."

"Maybe next time," Geno said, and pulled Sid to him.

It was the first time they'd been this close all day, and Sid felt a prickle of desire go through him. He hooked his hands behind Geno's neck and leaned up to kiss under his jaw, where the morning stubble was scratchy. Geno let out a soft moan. 

"You feel -- good?" Geno said hopefully, stroking down Sid's sides. "Sometimes breeders not want..."

"I want," Sid said, pressing kisses to his neck. Up this close, Geno smelled fantastic; like his usual scent but turned up somehow, so it was all Sid could smell. "I want all morning. This is making me so fucking turned on, Geno. You don't even know."

One of Geno's hands came up to rest under Sid's chin, cupping his jaw and turning his face up. "Good," Geno said firmly, and kissed him.

They moved as they kissed, until Geno backed into the edge of the bed. He went down, and Sid crawled over him, awkward but still managing to keep kissing him. His belly pressed against Geno's, and Geno ran one hand over his back, pushing up the tight shirt. Geno dragged his other hand down, over the taut skin of Sid's stomach, and Sid groaned into his mouth.

"Yes?" Geno asked. "Still feel good?"

"Uh-huh," Sid muttered, and kissed him again.

Geno stroked his belly, his touch firmer. It shouldn't feel as good as it did, just a simple touch, but Sid was settling into this, and it seemed like his body was interpreting everything differently now. Instead of that bloated, overeating sensation he felt pleasantly full, his heavy belly tingling and sensitive. Being near Geno helped, and he knew it was whatever pheromones Geno was giving off but something more, too. Geno would take care of him, take care of everything. 

"Love you," Geno was whispering under Sid's ear, biting the tender skin there like he always liked to. His hand slipped down from Sid's back and into his shorts, stroking him hard. 

Sid let out a soft, shaky sigh, relaxing into Geno's warm hands. "Oh yeah," Sid groaned, his hips bucking forward. He couldn't move much, the bulk of his stomach pressing into Geno, and he laughed a little, helpless. 

"Want I'm get you off?" Geno asked, making a long, squeezing stroke. 

"Mm," Sid said, kissing him. 

"OK, yes," Geno said, half-laughing, and rolled them over.

Sid landed on his back, with Geno crawling down between his legs, kneeling on the floor. "Hey, you don't have to -- "

Geno shook his head, pulling Sid's shorts down. "Want to. Tomorrow, can't." He gave Sid's belly an appraising look. "Maybe tonight, even."

Then he was licking at Sid's cock and swallowing down, his mouth soft and warm. Sid could only reach the sheets on either side of himself and he clutched them hard, as Geno sucked him off slow and perfect. Geno knew everything he liked, all his most sensitive spots, and Sid was panting hard already when Geno pushed two fingers into his ass, a shockingly easy slide.

"Oh fuck," Sid gasped, arching off the bed as much as he could. "What the -- _goddamn_."

He felt wet and loose already, and Geno hadn't even licked his fingers. Sid groaned as Geno fingered him, every movement giving off sparks of pleasure like nothing he'd ever felt. Geno closed his mouth tight around the head of Sid's cock and he came with a surprised cry, clenching tight around the fingers in his ass.

"Good?" Geno asked after, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He didn't pull his fingers away. Sid made a strangled noise in response, still catching his breath. "Maybe forget to tell, body -- change. Make easy to -- " He thrust his fingers in and out and Sid shuddered all over.

"The eggs are okay?" Sid managed to ask. "They're not going to fall out or anything?"

Geno shook his head. "Eggs safe."

"Okay," Sid said. "Then get up here and fuck me."

Geno gave him a delighted smile as he stood up and stripped off his shirt. "I'm tell you, two days of eat and fuck. Dream vacation."

Those brilliant sparks went through Sid again as Geno slid into him. It was easy, his ass loose and wet, and Sid spared just a moment to wish it could always be like this, before Geno started thrusting into him. Geno was quick, bracing his feet on the floor and holding up Sid's legs with his hands under his knees, finding a rolling rhythm that shook the whole bed. 

It felt good, the eggs rocking in his belly and Geno's thick cock sliding into his ass, and Sid closed his eyes and stretched his hands above his head, groaning with abandon. This was the best kind of sex, when he forgot everything except his body, and when he came again it was just part of the pleasure, a peaking spasm before it went on.

Geno was muttering under his breath, Russian and not the other language, and Sid caught a few of the words he'd picked up, _good_ and _gorgeous_ and _yes, yes_. Sid opened his heavy eyelids a little and met Geno's eyes, hot and intense. Geno was biting his lip hard, fucking him, and his gaze roamed Sid's body, coming back again and again to his middle. 

"You like it?" Sid asked softly. "Seeing what you did to me? All filled up because of you?"

"Fuck," Geno bit out, in English, and then pulled out and came all over Sid's belly.

Sid grinned, loving the feeling of hot come over his sensitive skin. He reached down to drag his fingers through it, rubbing it in, and Geno shuddered all over before reaching up to join him. He rubbed Sid's belly in big sweeping strokes that made it tingle, and Sid sighed with enjoyment.

"Should do this before," Geno said, shaking his head. "Help stretch."

"Really?" Sid asked. He didn't remember Geno telling him that. "Well, let's do it more, then."

Geno let out a deep chuckle, then threw himself down on the bed next to Sid. "Sleep first? Both need rest."

"Yeah," Sid yawned. With an effort, he maneuvered himself back onto his pillow, curling onto his side, with Geno behind him. Geno rested his hand on Sid's middle, and Sid smiled, sleepily.

Lunch was even more food than breakfast, a huge pot of soup with bread and sliced meat on the side, and Sid ate most of it. This time Geno stayed with him on the couch while the eggs absorbed it, Sid's huge belly rumbling and quivering as it stretched. Geno licked his hand and rubbed over the growing bulge, and Sid arched into it, relief going through him. His one fear, besides it affecting his fitness for hockey, had been that this might hurt, but instead he found he liked it more as it went on. The constant strain in his stomach felt good, like being low-level aroused all the time, and even more than that he loved the way Geno looked at him, the way he touched him, like he was something special and precious.

When his belly finally seemed settled, Sid let out a sigh and hooked his hand behind Geno's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Geno's hand went still on his stomach and then moved down, where Sid had been hard ever since Geno started touching him. Sid groaned against Geno's mouth as he stroked him, hips bucking up as much as they could.

"Fuck me," Sid breathed.

Geno shook his head. "Tonight," he said, and nipped at Sid's lower lip. "After dinner."

He kept touching Sid though, and Sid had been on the edge long enough he came easily, with just a few quick, perfect twists of Geno's wrist. He couldn't reach over to touch Geno like he wanted, with his belly in the way, but Geno shifted and kneeled over Sid, pulling down his sweats to jerk off. His hot come spattering Sid's skin felt just as good as before, and Geno rubbed it in with care.

Sid dozed in and out while they watched a couple movies, the shadows lengthening in the room as the afternoon wore on. He'd only seen a little of the grounds when he arrived, late last night, but Geno said they were large and beautiful. Sid wasn't really interested in meeting other breeders, curious as he was about the people who'd been coming here for generations, duty and knowledge passed through their families. He felt safe and happy, here in this room with Geno, and not up for talking about why he was one of the rare outside volunteers. What they had was just for the two of them.

He woke up when the dinner cart arrived, noisy and clanking. He turned to see Geno setting out food, even more than before; meat and vegetables, potato dumplings and bread, and some kind of cake, thickly-frosted.

"There's no way I can eat all that," Sid said, but his stomach grumbled, loudly, and Geno laughed.

"Body know what you need," Geno. "Come here, I'm feed you."

Sid did _not_ let Geno feed him dinner, if only for the simple reason that once he got started, like before he couldn't seem to stop. The hunger was bottomless and aching, and everything smelled fantastic. He did let Geno give him a few forkfuls of food, only because Geno seemed to enjoy it. There were probably some complicated old breeding rituals that they were ignoring, since Sid was so unfamiliar with everything and it had all happened so fast. If he hadn't happened upon that letter, Geno would be out here with some stranger -- no, some _trained breeder_ , maybe one of the three he'd used before. If he could make Geno happy by letting him feed him, Sid was definitely willing.

The growing was more difficult this time. Sid gasped and groaned on the couch, his head flung back, and Geno rubbed his straining, aching belly, whispering soothing things in his ear. 

"It because you so big," Geno murmured, kissing Sid's neck. "Take so many eggs, need lots of food, grow lots. I'm measure when you done, bet you most big."

"Hope so," Sid groaned. His belly rumbled again, swelling against Geno's hand enough for him to see. "I wanna be the best for you, Geno."

Geno laughed softly and kissed him again. "You know you best. And you best for _you_."

Sid turned to him, resting his nose against Geno's cheek and panting for a minute. "For you too," he mumbled. "I don't want you to be sorry you picked me."

"Never sorry," Geno said immediately.

"For this, I mean."

"Sid," Geno said, pulling back to look at him. "You do this for me. Mean _so_ much. Many people, never have breeder they love. Or have breeder love _them_. Very, very special, yes?"

"Yes," Sid said, and grimaced as his stomach strained out again. 

When things finally seemed settled, he let Geno pull him to his feet. His shirt was riding up ridiculously high now, not covering his middle at all, and Sid stripped it off before attempting the walk across the room to the mirror, gripping Geno's elbow. His waddle was ridiculous too, his protruding stomach swaying as he walked, and Sid tried to stand up straight, offsetting his new balance.

He thought he knew what to expect, but the image in the mirror was stunning. He looked, Sid thought, as big as his cousin had last summer, pregnant with twins and a week overdue. His belly was huge and round, and he couldn't help running his hands over the swollen curve of it, high and firm. Geno stood behind him and smirked, holding Sid's hips as Sid twisted and stared at himself. 

"Wow," Sid said. "I knew it was big, but..." He shook his head.

"This just one day," Geno said. One of his hands came up to rest beneath Sid's stomach, cupping it. "Tomorrow..."

"I might not be able to get out of bed," Sid said, flatly.

Geno shook his head. 

"Although," Sid said, and a smile tickled the corner of his mouth. "Maybe I won't want to."

He turned in Geno's arms, seeking his mouth, but Geno ducked him and took a step back. "I'm measure," Geno said.

Sid turned to the side as Geno stretched the tape around him, admiring how far his belly protruded. From this angle he could see the curve was more pointed than he'd realized, less round, like the eggs were pushing straight out. He ran his hands over it again, enjoying the brush of his hands where his skin itched a little. He ran his nails over it, too, and shivered with the sensation.

"Well?" he asked, when Geno had finished writing.

"Good," Geno said. "First time record, I'm think yes."

Sid shrugged impatiently. "And the real record."

Geno laughed, and took Sid's face in his hands. "We see. But you want sleep now?"

" _Bed_ ," Sid said, narrowing his eyes. He put his hand on Geno's chest and gave a push. "I want to go to _bed_."

Geno's kiss was gentle at first, and then hot and possessive. He stripped off Sid's shorts, and then stepped back to take off his own clothes. "Fuck," he said, breathing hard as he looked at Sid. "I'm never think..." He shook his head. "Always surprise, Sid."

Sid came closer, as much as he could with his belly in the way, and touched Geno's face. "How do you want me? I don't think I can do it on my back again."

"No," Geno said, and stepped aside, putting his hand on Sid's lower back and guiding him forward. "Knees."

He helped Sid get settled on the bed, kissing over his bare neck and shoulders and arranging pillows under his chest. Sid's stomach rested on the bed beneath him, and he tipped his face into the pillow, taking deep breaths. He remembered the last time they'd been like this, Geno slowly pushing egg after egg into his swelling belly. Now he was huge, and going to get huger. It was a lot to take.

Geno moved behind him, running his finger down Sid's spine and over the crack of his ass, and Sid hissed and arched his back. He could tell he was getting wet and loose again, like this morning, and when Geno pushed three fingers in he took them easily. 

"Sid," Geno said, and his voice was strange, tight and and hesitant. "I'm tell you, body change. Most time, human for you. Last night, for eggs. But also -- other kind?"

"OK?" Sid asked, trying to understand.

"Not change if you want human. But -- best for me, Sid. Real me."

"Oh," Sid said slowly. He thought about it, Geno's body strange in some new way. So many fucking weird things had happened in the last 24 hours, it was hard to imagine anything weirder than having a huge stomach full of eggs. "Uh...it won't hurt, right?"

"No," Geno said gently, rubbing Sid's back. "More small than human. But -- more."

"More?" Sid said, swallowing hard.

"And more long."

"Oh, you mean -- " Sid's mind spun wildly, like a car stuck in neutral. He thought he'd gotten used to the idea that Geno wasn't human like him, that he had some secret, strange biology -- fuck, that he produced _eggs_ \-- but this was totally new. He sighed, though, taking it on, and relaxed his tensed body. "OK, Geno," he said, and looked back over his shoulder. "I want the real you."

Geno's face was worried, but his brows lifted when Sid spoke. He rubbed Sid's back again and slid his hand down to touch Sid's swollen side, his thumb brushing over it. "Thank you," he said, his voice low. "You not like, I'm stop. Promise."

Sid turned around again, letting his head drop back on the pillow. "OK."

He waited, as Geno made a small sound of effort. Sid usually hated not knowing things, going in blind, but he thought this would be easier if he kept his eyes closed, not looking. After an eternity, he felt the first touch against his body; a small, gentle caress down his ass. It was joined by another, and then another, and he couldn't hold back a shiver at the feeling. The tips were damp and leaking, and they stroked over his ass cheeks and down his crack, four or five of them. When one brushed his hole he moaned outright, burying his face against the pillow.

"OK?" Geno asked immediately.

Sid just nodded. Geno's -- _tentacles_ kept stroking him, probing at him. One began to work inside him, feeling thicker as it pushed in deeper. Sid bit his lip, thinking he would have to fight to stay still, but he was surprised how normal this already felt. This was the real Geno.

"Good, Sid," Geno said, and he sounded like he had last night, intense and overwhelmed. Sid thought about it what it must be like for Geno all the time, hiding part of his body, not even fucking the way he really wanted to, and something surged in his chest, gratitude once again for being able to do this for him. Sid lifted his head, but didn't turn around.

"Do you want this all the time?" Sid asked, as Geno pushed deeper inside him.

"What?"

"Sex like -- this. The real you."

"Sometimes," Geno said. "But most because you breeding."

One of his -- _tentacles_ slipped down, curving around Sid's bulging belly, and Sid gasped at the touch. It felt good, the slick embrace against his stretched skin. "OK," he said, tightly. "Well. We could do it more, if you want."

"OK," Geno said, a breathless laugh, and then he pressed a second tentacle against Sid's ass and Sid stopped being able to think.

It felt incredible, having two inside him. The tentacles writhed and twisted, spreading slick as they went, and he could feel himself loosening up for them. Soon Geno was able to push in a third, just deep enough to rub against Sid's prostate, and Sid gasped as the tip stroked him over and over, just right. More tentacles slid around to encircle his belly and that felt good too, the pressure against the sensitive skin. He was so full everywhere, and when a tiny, slender tip danced up his cock he didn't even protest, just let it nudge back his foreskin and probe at his slit.

"Oh my god," he groaned, as the last tentacle began to work inside. It shouldn't have felt good but it did, being touched inside everywhere, and Geno's touch was so gentle and knowing. "Geno -- _Geno_ \-- "

"Yes?" Geno said, low and rumbling. He leaned forward and mouthed at the nape of Sid's neck, one hand on his hip and the other stroking his shoulder, holding him still. "Feel good?"

"Geno, I'm so _full_ ," Sid groaned, as the small tentacle pushed all the way into his dick. It moved in rhythm with the three in his ass, pulsing and thrusting, and he spared a moment to think about how fucking coordinated Geno was, to move this much of his body so well. 

"Good?" Geno whispered, pushing a hand into Sid's hair and kissing under his ear.

"Yeah," Sid breathed. The tentacles wrapped around his belly began to pulse too, a low vibrating quiver that made the eggs inside respond, a kind of full-body hum. Geno fucked him more, his tentacles pushing in so deep Sid couldn't even feel where they ended, and rubbed his prostate over and over. Sid knew he'd be leaking precome, except the tentacle pushed inside his cock kept it all in, and he let out a helpless moan that turned into a whole string of them, gasping for air in between. He felt like he was coming, but it didn't seem to stop, just went on and on as Geno touched him, filling his body everywhere.

Geno made soft noises in Sid's ear, caressing his hip and stroking his hair. "Want make you feel good, Sid. So good for me, take my eggs. My Sid."

"Fuck," Sid choked. The pleasure was so sharp in his body, his ass clenching around the tentacles inside, over and over, and he clawed at the pillow under his face. "It's so much -- I need -- "

The small tentacle in his dick withdrew by aching centimeters. The others inside him rippled more and he finally came for real, shooting over the curve of his stomach. He let out a gasping cry of relief and sagged down as much as he could onto his elbows, though the tentacles wrapped around his middle still held him up.

Geno kissed the back of his neck once more and straightened up. The tentacles in Sid's ass grew stiffer and thicker, more like his cock, and Geno groaned as he began to rock his hips, fucking Sid. He muttered in his own language again, something deep and guttural, before jerking and going rigid, and suddenly there was slick everywhere, filling Sid's ass and dripping over his belly. 

Sid grinned against the pillow, light-headed and happy. "Good?"

"Yes," Geno sighed. "Been -- long time."

The tentacles around Sid's stomach moved, rubbing the slick around and into his skin, and then withdrew, along with the others. Geno let out a grunt and then there was only his soft dick, before he flopped down on the bed next to Sid.

Sid turned his head and met his eyes, and they smiled at each other. Geno reached out and touched Sid's face. "Thank you," he said softly.

"You're welcome," Sid said. "Now help me over, I'm as big as a fucking house."

Together they managed to get Sid lying on his side, Geno curled around him again. Back home, Sid wasn't much of a cuddly sleeper, and Geno usually took up a bunch of the bed with elbows and knees everywhere, but right now they seemed to fit perfectly. Geno nuzzled his shoulder and Sid began to drift, Geno's arm curled protectively over his huge stomach.

*****

Sid had strange dreams that night. Swimming through a murky river, wrapped in long seaweed, and water pouring into his mouth, filling his lungs. Lying on the sand, heavy and warm, not wanting to move. Little balls of light inside him, making his whole body glow.

He woke up slowly, just opening his eyes a crack. Geno was still pressed up behind him, hot and close, and they hadn't moved at all. Sid stretched a little, arching his back, and realized why -- even that small movement was a challenge, because his body barely felt like his own. Not wanting to wake Geno, Sid pushed himself up on one elbow and looked down. It was hard to see from this angle, but his jaw still dropped. 

He was much, _much_ bigger. His belly didn't just protrude forward anymore, but to the sides now too, a huge rounded globe. His skin was stretched and pale, and when Sid reached down to run his hand over it, he was shocked to feel defined bumps underneath. He hadn't just gotten bigger -- the eggs had too. Of course.

Sid swallowed hard and laid back down. He took a few slow breaths, as deep as he could. There was still the pleasant feeling of being so full, a constant arousal, but for the first time he felt a little anxiety, too. How big would he really get?

The movement and his sudden prickle of worry must have woken Geno up, because he stirred, tightening his arm around Sid's middle, then pressed a warm kiss to the back of Sid's neck. "Morning, baby," he said, low. 

"Hey," Sid said, hoping his voice didn't sound too off.

Geno kissed him again. "Sleep OK? Feel good?"

"Mm," Sid said, not wanting to lie, but not wanting to worry Geno either.

He felt Geno raise himself up behind him, chuckling like yesterday morning. "I'm tell you. Get _big_ today."

"Yeah," Sid said, and he knew he sounded strained now.

"Hey," Geno said. He pulled at Sid gently, helping him over onto his back. It was tough going, and once Sid was repositioned it felt like his insides were too, everything settling heavily. Geno swore softly. "Fuck, Sid." He reached out, hand hovering over Sid's bulging abdomen, and then stoked it lightly, making circles with his palms. "Really, you OK? Not hurting?"

"No," Sid said, truthfully. He watched Geno's hand, moving over the enormous mound of his belly. "I still like it, it's just -- a lot. I mean, it happened so fast. And I'm _huge_."

"Yeah," Geno said, sounding strained. He kept stroking Sid. "This OK?"

"Yeah," Sid sighed.

Geno touching him, being close, was already starting to help. Sid breathed deep, inhaling Geno's musky morning scent, taking in the pheromones that he knew would settle him down. His body was tingling all over, blood pulsing hot beneath his skin, and he turned his head to push his face against Geno's neck. 

"I can think of something that would make me feel better," he murmured, smiling.

"Oh yeah?" Geno asked. It sounded like he was smiling too.

With an effort, they got Sid rolled over on his side again. Geno kept stroking his naked body, and Sid felt like he was glowing all over. He pulled up his knees as much as he could, thighs flush against his swollen belly, and Geno curled in close behind him, sharing heat between them.

"How you want?" Geno rumbled in his ear, fingers trailing along the soft underside of Sid's leg.

Sid tried to think, through the pleasant haze that was clouding his brain. He wanted to stay where he was, wrapped in Geno's arms and warmth. "Last night was good," he said quietly. "You could do it like that again. Uh, the real you."

Geno let out a rush of breath, pressing his face to Sid's shoulder. "OK," he said shakily. "Sid wants, Sid gets."

Like last night he let out a grunt of effort, and then Sid felt a gentle caress over his tender places, one becoming many. He sighed and relaxed as much as he could, as the tentacle tips brushed over his ass, his balls, nudging at his hole. One slipped inside easily, joined by another, and he leaned more into Geno's chest as they pushed deeper inside him.

"Good?" Geno asked.

Sid nodded, letting out his breath. "So good. Just right, Geno."

He reached down to where Geno was holding his hip and grasped Geno's wrist, squeezing, before pulling his hand up to splay across the curve of his belly. Geno kissed the back of Sid's neck and slid another slender tentacle inside him, curling and stroking. Sid felt so open and slick, welcoming him in, and gasped as a fourth tip tickled his stretched hole before pushing inside.

Geno said something low, in his own not-Russian language, beginning to stroke Sid's stomach again with broad sweeps of his hand. Sid closed his eyes tight, drowning in sensation. He arched his back more, pushing out his full belly, and felt two more tentacle tips stroking underneath it, moving up to encircle him like last night. The four tentacles inside him wriggled slow and careful, a complicated rhythm of pleasure, and he gasped again when he realized the eggs in his belly were beginning to vibrate in tune with it. 

"God," he groaned, tossing his head against the pillow.

Geno's hand came up to cup Sid's jaw, turning his face back. Sid moved into the kiss eagerly, reaching up to hold Geno's head, fingers tangling in his thick dark hair. Geno kept fucking him, holding him tight around the middle, and the kiss turned desperate, Sid panting into his mouth.

"Close," Sid breathed.

Geno smiled against his lips, slowing down more, and one more slender tentacle moved over Sid's hip. Sid tensed for a moment, guessing what was coming as it crept slowly up the base of his cock. Then it was pushing inside, plugging him up, and Sid sighed and relaxed.

"Keep you here," Geno said, low, caressing his jaw. He kissed Sid again, softly. "Take time, yes?"

"Yeah," Sid breathed, and kissed him again.

It seemed to go on all morning. Geno filled him and held him, touching him all over, withdrawing and pushing in deep. Sid felt so _possessed_ , so full and so good, on the edge for what felt like hours without ever going over. It was slow and heavy and so so light, Geno caressing him in a dozen places at once, breathing together. Sid lost track of everything, content just to be like this.

Finally the pleasure turned sharp and urgent, Geno's tentacles swelling and thickening inside him. Sid came back to himself, flushed and sweaty, and let out a soft whimper, digging his fingers into Geno's forearm resting on his chest. One of the tentacles wrapped around his belly moved up, flushing a deep red, and Sid was surprised to feel the tip brushing against his parted lips. He opened his mouth without thinking, though, and the tentacle moved in fast, sliding over his tongue. It tasted warm and faintly salty, like sucking cock, and Sid was so far gone he reacted like it was exactly that, letting it push against the opening of his throat.

Behind him, Geno made a choked noise but didn't stop. The tentacle pushed in further, until it was actually sliding down Sid's throat, and he had a panicked moment before he realized he could still breathe around it. He relaxed as much as he could, fluttering his tongue against the underside.

" _Sid_ ," Geno groaned, harsh and sharp, and he went hard and thick all over, pulsing inside Sid. The same slick as before filled Sid's ass and dripped down his belly, but this time it was pumping down his throat, too. He swallowed convulsively, trying to keep up, and Geno groaned again.

Then he was softer like before, limp and breathing hard behind Sid. The tentacle in Sid's mouth withdrew, and Geno reached up to cup his cheek, stroking with his thumb.

"Sorry," Geno panted. "Forget you not need -- drug, for mouth."

Sid didn't quite understand, but he smiled anyway. "S'ok. Just surprised me. But, uh..."

"Got you," Geno rumbled. The small tentacle in Sid's cock withdrew, and then Geno was stroking Sid with his hand, with gentle, firm, quick movements. He had to keep it short, with Sid's enormous stomach in the way, but his curled fingers brushed the underside, rubbing with every stroke. Sid clutched Geno's thick forearm, squeezing his eyes shut as the pleasure spiked instantly, his whole body seizing up. It was strong and powerful, after so long on the edge. and he could dimly hear his own shout from far away, everything lost in a thunder clap of intense feeling that rippled up from his groin and through his straining belly, tingling and glowing. 

He came back to himself at last, gasping into the pillow with Geno stroking his face again. He made an attempted movement, trying to reach back to pat Geno's side, and Geno shushed him, thumb sliding over his cheek. 

"You rest now," Geno said. "I get water?"

"Yeah," Sid rasped, his voice weak. He felt weak all over, sinking into the soft bed beneath him. He didn't even move as Geno rolled over and went into the kitchenette, and he could barely lift his head to drink from the bottle Geno offered him, collapsing down after a few sips. Geno got back in bed and curled up behind him again, wrapping an arm around his middle.

"I'm not hungry," Sid said, realizing. "How come I'm not hungry?"

"Eggs maybe done," Geno said in his ear. "Eggs rest, drink water too."

"Oh," Sid said, an odd, sinking disappointment in his chest. "So I'm not gonna get any bigger?"

Geno laughed softly. "You plenty big."

"We should see how big," Sid said. He made an effort to give up, digging his elbow into the bed, but realized immediately it was impossible. He was too tired, and too damn big. "Uh."

Geno laughed again. "Think we not measure more."

"But the record," Sid protested. "I thought we were on track."

"Sid," Geno said, sly amusement in his voice. "Really think we're keep egg records, forever?"

"What?" Sid asked, dumbly.

Geno tucked his chin onto Sid's shoulder, nuzzling his jaw and pressing a kiss there. "Sid," he said. "You very big. Most big I'm see. But measure, just for us."

Sid held his breath for a minute, protests still running through his head, and then let it out in a long sigh that turned into a laugh. "You're a dick," he said. "You got me all excited about beating some record, and it was just a joke?"

"Sidney Crosby always want best," Geno yawned. "Need _goals_ , yeah? I'm help."

Sid shook his head, huffing out another breath, but his eyes were already heavy and starting to close. "You're a dick," he said again, but he smiled fondly.

They dozed through the morning, and then Sid woke in early afternoon with his belly grumbling. It felt like before, when the eggs had been absorbing the huge meals he'd eaten, making his stomach churn and rumble audibly, but this time instead of pushing out it felt like they were moving down, a growing heaviness in his lower belly.

He lay there for a while with Geno sleeping beside him, one hand resting thoughtfully on his middle. Geno had explained this part to him, briefly. Breeders hadn't pushed out their eggs while awake in many centuries, except in rare, unexpected emergency situations. Eggs had gotten larger, clutches more numerous, since Geno's kind had developed the powerful sedatives that allowed breeders to sleep through the birth of a clutch without endangering the eggs. Once egg birthing had been a part of the breeding relationship, with breeders supposedly experiencing it as pleasurable, but with today's larger and more numerous eggs the traditions had changed. Breeders were protected and cared for, Geno explained. No one would let them give birth unsedated unless there were no choice.

Sid thought about it. What was happening now didn't feel painful so much as it felt intense, even more so than before. He stroked his belly, feeling how the huge bulge of it had shifted now, the eggs crowding down. He wondered how long it would take to push them all out. He wondered how big they were.

It was late afternoon when Geno finally woke. Sid had lost track of time, sinking down into the overwhelming sensations of his body. His belly was firm and taut, straining, and there was a fine sheen of sweat on his skin. He breathed slow and shallow, holding himself tensed against the building pressure.

Geno was touching him immediately, stroking his middle and kissing his forehead. " _Sid_. Why you not wake? It's time."

Sid licked his dry lips and shook his head slightly, reaching up to wrap his hand around Geno's comfortingly thick forearm. "Wanted to -- see. How far I could go."

Geno clucked and kissed his head again, stroking him more firmly. "Stupid. Nobody birth awake now. I'm call down, get help."

He sat up partway, moving to get off the bed, but Sid held his arm more tightly. "Can you -- just give me a minute? With you, here?"

Geno sighed, but he didn't move away. Sid craned his head up, inhaling the curve of Geno's neck, flooding his senses with deep, musky pheromones. It calmed him right away, the tension in his body easing some, and he took into another breath, loosening his grip on Geno's arm.

"This has been good," Sid murmured.

"Like you expect?"

Sid laughed, weakly. "Nothing like I expected. But -- so good, Geno. It's weird, after all this time, but -- I feel like I finally know who you are. And I had no idea what I didn't know."

Geno leaned in and nuzzled against Sid's temple, stroking his belly more firmly. "I'm learn too. Never have breeder I'm care about."

Sid made a noise of displeasure, thinking about it. Geno siring clutches on strange people he didn't care about and never saw again. "This is good?" He held his breath, then said it. "Better?"

"Better," Geno agreed. He kept touching Sid, mouth still pressed against his hair. "You better. You always better than I'm think."

"Yeah?" Sid asked, his voice rough. 

"Bigger than I'm think," Geno said, a smile in his words. 

Sid groaned and nudged his elbow into Geno's chest. "I still can't believe you were fucking with me."

"You make so easy," Geno said, and laughed.

Just then a tense ripple went all through Sid's body, making the breath catch in his chest. The eggs moved palpably _down_ , his belly swelling under Geno's stroking hand, and he felt the huge, rounded curve of one egg slip low enough that he pressed his thighs together instinctively, holding it in. He took in a couple of quick, shaky breaths, letting the sensation pass, and then looked up to meet Geno's eyes.

"OK, better make that call," Sid breathed.

Geno moved fast, sliding off the bed and going for the phone in the sitting room area. Sid stayed exactly as he was, deepening his breaths and closing his eyes. He'd wondered about the size of the eggs, what it would feel like to have them leave his body, and now he was getting an idea.

He heard Geno on the phone, talking fast in his own language, and then everything receded around him as another ripple went through his body. The first egg slid down again, stretching him wider and wider, and Sid gasped, reaching up to grasp the headboard. The sensation wasn't exactly painful, but it was so intense it was all he could focus on, feeling so full everywhere. He pulled his knees up, digging his feet into the bed, and bore down. The egg moved lower, his interior muscles helping it along, and then he felt the soft bulge of it pressing right against his prostate. 

Sid threw his head back, crying out as sudden shocks of ecstasy went through him. Dimly, he could tell he was coming, little spurts of come dribbling from his cock, but it was deeper than that, a full-body feeling that rumbled through his belly and shot up his spine, curling his toes. He gripped the headboard tighter, the wood creaking under his hands, and sobbed for breath as it went on and _on_.

Then Geno was there, broad hands caressing Sid's belly and thighs, murmuring to him. "Push, Sid, come on." 

Sid squeezed his eyes shut, hard, and did it, moving the egg all the way down. He moaned as it stretched him even wider, finally on the edge of pain, and then it was leaving his body, feeling unbelievably big as it slid out. Geno laughed, breathless, and then he moved up to lie alongside Sid, wrapping his arm around Sid's chest and pressing his lips to Sid's cheek.

"That's one," Geno rumbled, and rubbed his nose against Sid's temple. 

"Oh my god," Sid sighed, still panting. 

"Do nineteen more, no help, or....?"

"I think I'm good," Sid laughed, and turned to kiss Geno, briefly. Another of those too-intensely pleasurable ripples seized his belly, and he groaned against Geno's mouth.

The door opened then, and he heard the sound of footsteps, several people entering the room. Sid shut his eyes and Geno moved away, speaking with them in their own language. Someone leaned over him, resting a warm hand on the huge, taut mound of his stomach, and then a light cloth came down to cover his face. Sid breathed deep, inhaling something sweet and sharp and musky all at once, utterly foreign, and a heavy darkness invaded his senses, pulling him down like a tide into sleep.

When he woke up again, it was light in the room and he was alone. Sid didn't open his eyes for a few minutes, just taking stock of his body. That heavy, straining feeling of fullness was gone and he ached somewhat, like when he'd trained too hard, all his muscles overtired. There was a cool numbness lower down, and as he shifted he could feel slick wetness there, like some sort of salve. Sid thought back to how it had felt, the stunning stretch of just one egg sliding out of him, and was grateful Geno's people had advanced medical knowledge, at least when it came to this.

Sid finally opened his eyes and rolled to his side, looking around him. His body was so stiff, it felt like he'd been sleeping for days instead of hours, and he was hungry, too. It was normal hunger, though, not the ravenous emptiness from before, and he could wait a little before eating. 

Geno was asleep on the couch, snoring. He was a little too long for it and his big bare feet were propped on the arm, the blanket falling away. Sid smiled, fondly, and then yawned.

It took an effort, but he managed to get himself out of bed and across the room to the shower. Walking was awkward, having to get used to his old balance, and again he got the feeling he'd been lying in bed for more than one night. His knees cracked and his body felt stiff, and once he got the hot water running he rested his forehead against the wall, letting the spray fall on his shoulders.

As he had the first morning, Sid finally explored the change in his body with water sluicing down over it. The skin over his belly felt a little looser, but he could tell it was already coming back to its old proportions, just like Geno had said it would. There was one dark purple stretch mark at his side, right above his hip, and that same soreness inside, but otherwise no sign of what had happened to him.

Sid rubbed the mark with his thumb. There was probably a cream or something he could use to clear it up, but he thought he actually liked it, a little reminder of all this. It'd been intense and overwhelming, but good, and most of all he'd liked the way he felt with Geno, cared for and loved, doing something hard and important for him.

He heard the bathroom door open behind him, and after a moment the shower door swung open too, sending a little gust of cold air over his back before Geno closed it. Then Geno was pulling him back, wrapping his arms over Sid's chest and biceps to hold him in place, chin resting on his shoulder.

"Morning," Geno rasped. "Should have wait for me."

"I made it OK," Sid said. "How long was I out?"

"Mm," Geno said. "Only two days. Maybe not enough?"

"I'm fine," Sid said. He leaned back against Geno more, resting his head on Geno's shoulder and tilting it to the side, to let the water hit him too. "It's actually weird how fine I am. Do people usually recover this fast?"

"No, Sidney Crosby special," Geno said, a teasing note in his voice. He let his arms slide lower, his clasped hands over Sid's middle. "Breeder always heal fast. Good medicine here. I'm tell you, be OK for hockey."

"Yeah," Sid sighed. "Uh, the eggs, are they -- everything OK? They all came out fine?"

He felt Geno nod, against the top of his head. "Take to hatchery. Big and strong. Sidney Crosby make good eggs."

Sid knew Geno was making a little fun of him, but he still felt good, proud that he'd done his job well. Proud that they'd made something, together. He let the moment linger, standing in Geno's arms, the warm water cascading over them both. And then -- 

"Thank you," they both said, at the same time.

Geno laughed. "Why you thank?"

"For letting me," Sid said, simply. "I know you were worried, and -- maybe, I don't know, you didn't want me to see you this way?"

"Yeah," Geno said, after a moment, low. "Breeders different. Always live here, know me. Feel like -- two people? Not shame, just...different."

Sid brought his hands up to fold over Geno's, squeezing tightly under the water. "I'm glad you let me see the real you. I want to be part of your life, all of it. Maybe we could do the, uh, real you sex again? Even when we aren't -- breeding."

"You want breed again?" Geno asked. He sounded surprised, and serious.

"I said I would."

"Before you do."

"Well," Sid said, and now he was the one talking low, heat creeping into his face. "I liked it. I _really_ liked it. It was a _lot_ , but -- every three years? I can handle that."

"Even last part?" Geno asked, and now he sounded light-hearted again. 

Sid snorted. "Uh, yeah, maybe I'll take your advice next time."

Geno hugged him tighter, leaning down to bury his face against Sid's neck. Sid sighed, relaxing into him, and it flashed back into his head -- the intense, powerful rippling in his swollen belly, the hugeness of the egg as it stretched him out, the shocking ecstasy as he came, clenching around it. Maybe he'd push himself a little more next time, instead.

Then Geno turned Sid around in his arms, pressing him back against the shower wall and kissing him. It was nice to be close again, without the bulk of his stomach in the way, and he pulled Geno closer to him, hands winding behind his neck to tug him down. Geno cupped Sid's jaw with one hand, the other sliding over his chest and lower. Sid laughed, as Geno palmed his belly.

"Can't wait three years?" Sid teased.

"Mm," Geno muttered, against his mouth. He caressed Sid's stomach once more, and then reached down to wrap his hand around Sid's growing erection. "Maybe not only one."

Sid just laughed again, and kissed Geno back.


End file.
